Price of Happiness
by seinorikoketsu
Summary: death is a sad price to pay when you are only looking for happiness. implied narusasu.


**It could have been the alcohol that I smelled on his breathe the very moment he walked into the room, or maybe it was the way the moon shined through the window casting a scary shadow onto the floor, whatever the reason the words seemed to echo through the room and into my ear drums. Repeating and replaying, like a broken record. **

"**It is over" the rest of the conversation was mostly a blur all I could remember was that he said he thought he wasn't good enough for me, I was to…everything that he wasn't. **

**Couldn't he see that I loved him; I don't care about stature and money. 'You are good enough for me.'**

**I trudged to my room and silently sat on my bed with the navy blue comforter on it and stared at the picture we took a couple months ago when we went to the movies. His tan face was facing mine, those tree birth marks on his cheeks making his grin making him look like a fox, and those blue eyes shining with love, I was looking neutral but on the inside I was excited like a school girl with a puppy dog crush. **

**But this was no crush I was in love with Naruto Uzumaki, even if he was a dobe.**

**I laid back to stare at the ceiling, I could hear my brother entering the house down stairs because of the opening and shutting of the door but I made no attempt to move though I knew he would call me down soon for dinner. **

**I didn't want food I wanted Naruto. I wanted my dobe and I don't want anyone else to touch him and feel him, I don't want anyone to know him like I do. He's mine. **

**I rolled on my side to look at the wall slowly letting my eyes close to watch the blackness seep into my consciousness. **

**I woke up the next morning feeling like I just got out of a car wreck, my head pounding and tears crawling out from under my eyelashes, those devils little bastards.**

**I sat up and looked at my clock before staring out the window, my brother was already at work. I got up from bed and did my morning routine in silence though I knew there was something missing because usually Naruto was in the bed with me and the morning I would struggle to get him up.**

**I loved those mornings because Naruto was so cute, and even if he hated waking up I could always get him to get ready with a few kisses, even if it does make me sound like a girl or something.**

**I grabbed my backpack skipping breakfast because I think eating would just make me puck even if I hadn't eaten last night.**

**I walked to the school which was about 10 minutes walk from my house, I walked into first period only to see Naruto smiling and laughing with the stupid bitch sakura, he had a crush on her from kindergarten to the 9th**** grade it stopped there because she started rumors that she had a boyfriend who would kill anyone who got near her, and because it was just a crush Naruto decide it was best for his physical state if he got over her. He had and they were still friends even when he found out that she had been lying about the boyfriend thing.**

**I took a deep breathe and walked to the back of the class avoiding the eyes of the many fan girls that decided they 'loved' me. I sat down in the back corner, putting my backpack by my side in attempt to barricade myself from everyone else; I crossed my arms on my desk and lay my head in them.**

**I could feel eyes on me though I decided not to look. It was probably one of those annoying fan girls anyways. When I felt a tap at my shoulder I decided to ignore it too, nothing was important anymore. I had to get Naruto back.**

**When the taps continued I looked up to see Naruto looking down at me.**

"**What do you want" my voice was soft and I wish I could put up my hateful mask and growl at him to leave me alone, I could never do that with Naruto for some reason he always made me show my true emotions.**

"**I can explain" he looked at me with almost pleading eyes and I knew that whatever he said I would take him back because I loved him and it had to be some stupid misunderstanding and we could fix this. "Meet me at the old bridge tonight at 8 o'clock. Please."**

**I nodded and I wanted to throw myself into his arms and beg him to take me back, I don't care how girly it would be or what anyone would say. I wanted to be held and loved by the one I love. If someone did not like that than they could shove it for all I care.**

**Though, what could have happened to make almost 2 years of commitment come undone in one night, what did I miss, what could be done. I wasn't sure anymore but these questions were plaguing my mind. I just wanted to be happy again.**

**He watched me sadly for a minute before he turned and sat down at the front of the class. The teacher started talking in his same mono tone.**

**The day past by in a blur of people and places and though I could not remember what I learned in class I could tell you exactly what Naruto was doing at any given time of the day. I wasn't stalking but we have all the same classes and I couldn't take my eyes off of him.**

**Who would not want to look at that toned body with just the right touch of muscles to make him strong but not 'look at these babies' kind of strong. His golden hair and bright shining blue eyes, those cute whisker like birthmarks, the smile. Everything drew me to him like a moth to a flame.**

**At the end of the day I watched Naruto leave with kiba, some annoying boy that was like Naruto in his hyper activeness but his love for dogs and annoying attitude made him unbearable to be around, at least that's what I think.**

**I walked home and upon entering the house I noticed that itachi, my older brother and current supporter/ caretaker was home. Itachi sat in the kitchen and when I walked in after taking off my shoes and setting my stuff by the front door.**

**Itachi was taking care of me because my bastard of a father though it to be fun when he raped me at nights and when itachi found out he made sure that the police knew and so my father was put in jailed where he was killed 5 months later by another inmate. My mother had died in a car crash on the way back from our fathers' funeral by a drunk driver.**

**I opened the fridge and grabbed and kool-aid, the strawberry kiwi kind, they were my favorite. Itachi looked up from his paper work that was lying on the counter to look me in the eyes, I knew he knew. There was no hiding anything from him.**

**When me and Naruto first started dating I hid it from itachi because I though that he would hate me for being gay but he found out in the first week and said that if I tried to keep something from him again he would ground me, he wanted me to bring Naruto over more because Naruto made me happy. That was all my brother cared about. Itachi has a girlfriend of almost 6 years, well now its fiancé, Hinata. She was a beauty with her dark purple locks that went to the middle of her back, pale skin, and the trade mark of her clan, the Hyuuga clan, the pale eyes.**

"**Sasuke" his voice was smooth and dark, I could hear the underline of curiosity and knowing in his mono tone voice. **

"**It is not what you think itachi" was my almost immediate reply. He raised an eyebrow in question.**

"**He's not coming over any time soon is he?" his eyes showed their concern and if I wasn't an Uchiha I would have started crying, but because I am an Uchiha I just shock my head in the negative.**

"**My dear little brother what have you done?-" I looked away to throw my kool-aid pouch away because it was empty now. I balled my hands into fists and took a deep breathe.**

"**-Or what has he done, did you guys get into a fight." Itachi's voice was staring to grate on my nerves and though I wanted him to help I didn't know if I would handle someone telling me that it was over. I wanted to try and believe that maybe there was a chance at getting him back. There had to be, I would get him back.**

"**Sasuke, answer me" I didn't want to talk but the next thing I knew I could stop the words from coming out of my mouth, like word vomit almost.**

"**He said that he wasn't good enough, that I need…. Deserved better. He said that I couldn't really love someone like him, well I can! Why could he not believe me?!" Itachi got up and walked over to my, hugging my close and I could still feel the words coming from my mouth, though I had no idea what I was saying.**

**I guess I could always use the excuses that I was mentally damaged which I was because of my dad but, I don't want to do that because I knew I was not.**

"**Aniki please help me… I just want him back." My voices were hoarse and slurred and the tears falling from my eyes burned in a way I never though tear could burn. My heart was beating fast.**

"**I'm sorry Sasuke but there is nothing I can do." and even if I knew those words were true, hearing them made my heart hurt worse. I ripped myself out from his grasp and ran to my room. I wasn't mad at my brother per say because he was only telling me the truth, but it hurt so much to hear the words, that it made me want to just rip my heart out, maybe just to stop the pain some.**

**When the clock struck 8 o'clock I could be found at the old bridge, it was the place me and Naruto first decided that we should date. My tears had dried up and I felt numb but I didn't matter, I wanted to see him. He would explain. He would make things better.**

"**Sasuke" the small voice scarred my and I almost let out a girly screech I did not because being an Uchiha aloud me to have the skills to not do that. I turned to see Naruto looking down at me, he was a couple inches taller than me.**

"**I just wanted to tell you that….." He started off slow and I stepped closer to hear him better "I'm not good enough for you" he smiled but it was forced and I could see the underlining sadness in it.**

"**You are good enough for me, why wouldn't you be?" I reached for him but he pulled away. His eyes watered.**

"**No, I …can not…. be with you." a single tear fell down his face. Why was he crying, he was leaving me. "It is too much to handle, I… can not… I can not be what you want me to be anymore…. It hurts too much. To be that person, to change myself."**

**I shook my head, "I never wanted you to be anything but yourself, I just want you to LOVE ME!!!" It started out in a normal voice but I was yelling at the end.**

"**I do… and always will… till the very end. But they don't want me to be…." I saw him reach in his pocket and pull out a small hand gun. 6 mm pistol and he pointed it at the ground, attempting to hind it with his jacket sleeve.**

"**Naruto put that away. What do you -" he pointed it at me and I felt my body freeze. "Naruto" I whispered. He was going to kill me, I was going to die by my only love.**

"**I have always loved you, I tried to wait, I mean we are graduating high school soon but they said I can not graduate now and the kids are getting worse. How am I supposed to love you when they are constantly abusing me mentally and physically?!" He yelled and I could feel my eyes shot open to look at him in shock.**

"**I would rather die than not be with you, and I don't want you to be sad when I go, so I thought that if I let you go, you would be happy and I could die in peace." His hand shook and trembled along with his body. "Please say you'll pay the price and be happy with me,….. Forever?"**

**I took a slow trembling breathe. What was he asking? Of course I wanted to be with him forever. Not thinking about what the price was that he was talking about, I nodded and he smiled this time a soft smile like the once I loved and long to always see. He pulled the gun from my face and stepped closer to me and I could feel his breathe fan my faces.**

"**I love you" He whispered and placed and soft kiss on my lips before I heard the trigger of a gun and pain going through my chest, a burning sensation and pain on an unimaginable scale, rip through my chest. I felt my self being held and set down, I was trying to breathe trying to look around, trying to do ANYTHING. But everything seemed to be going in slow motion in front of my eyes, movements were delayed and I am sure that whatever I was trying to say was coming out as a bunch of jumbled sounds instead of words. 'MOVE' I screamed at my body. I heard the faint sound over the ringing in my ears of another gun shot.**

**Then a weight fell on the body and I could feel my live slipping away. I did not want to die yet. I wanted to be there for itachi. Why Naruto? Golden hair filled my vision and I could not feel his chest move so I knew he was dead. Some how I could still feel the kiss that he had placed on my lips before, like a sort of brand. I focused on the tingling feeling of my lips instead of the pain that was going through my body.**

"**I love you…..why" I knew that no one would be able to understand what I was saying but I wanted to know. I still loved him and if death was the answer to being with him than I was ok with that, but I wish I could have prepared Itachi for it. I did not want him to be lonely, I wish I could have help Naruto so that we could both LIVE happily and without worry. That was only a wish, maybe in another live time or maybe if someone else going through this kind of thing might be able to change things before they get this bad.**

**My thoughts racing to a halt and my mind went blank, darkness was starting to consume me. I could feel wetness slip from the corners of my mouth and my body slowly slipped into a numb state. Somewhere in the back of my mind or maybe it was my imagination I could hear yelling and ambulance sirens. I did not care because I could feel peace. The darkness finally took over my consciousness.**

**-------------**

**Loneliness was all I could feel. It felt like forever that I was just floating in the middle of the nothingness. There was no hope or light, no… anything I was just there. I couldn't figure out why or how, I just knew that I was. Then suddenly, I did not know where it was coming from but everything felt like it was going to be all right. I could see a bright shining light and soon a tan hand appeared slowly from the light, I moved to see Naruto standing there, holding a hand out for me. Should I take it?**

**I reached forward and grasped the hand of the person I loved. Letting myself be pulled into his warm embrace. I could feel his love. I felt at peace and loved. Finally the loneliness was over, there was no more nothingness, just the person that I needed in a place that I belong, by his side, forever. Nothing could make me happier, I let a smile slowly crawl onto my face. Here in this place I could be myself and smile for him the way he smiles for me.**

**------------------------------**

**A smile formed on the face of Sasuke Uchiha after having been in a coma for four years. The monitors blared and doctors ran around the room trying to save him. Itachi stood outside the window watching the chaos going on inside, he couldn't take his eyes off the smile on his brothers' lips. Four years after the incident, he knew that Naruto had shot Sasuke when he found Naruto on top of Sasuke dead. Sasuke, he knew was only holding on for him, he did not know how or why he just knew, and he was selfish by keeping here for this long. **

**He looked down at his 2 year old son who he named Sasuke after his uncle. Itachi picked the boy up and kiss him on the forehead. Today was the 4 year anniversary of the event and he knew Sasuke was never going to wake up so earlier he went in and told Sasuke he though it was time for him to go see Naruto, that he wasn't needed here on earth anymore. He had heard somewhere that sometimes they can hear you when they are in a comatose state, that they are listening to the world around them even if it is just subconsciously. Sasuke must have heard because not 5 minutes later the smile appeared on his face and he died.**

"**Nit un sas" little Sasuke said in his little broken toddler language.**

"**Good night and goodbye Sasuke" itachi whispered before turning and leaving to go home. Everything would be ok now. Sasuke was in safe hands, and Itachi was not lonely anymore because he still had Sasuke with him. Even though everything had it's price, Sasuke was willing to pay the biggest, just to be with the one he loved. The price for happiness was now paid.**

**____________________________________________________________________________**

**This story is kind of sad, I wrote it a while go after a lot of sad stories kept showing up and they were ticking me off because they were not written right, so I tried me hand at it, though I don't think I did any better … suggestions and comments always welcome ^-^**


End file.
